


soon be 11

by jeesechurger



Series: ◕ jeesechurger's drabbles [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up Talk, Drabble, Implied/Referenced Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Not Happy, Unhealthy Relationships, Writer Minho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 02:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30065211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeesechurger/pseuds/jeesechurger
Summary: in which it was time for Minho to go but Felix had no escape.
Relationships: Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: ◕ jeesechurger's drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143431
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	soon be 11

**Author's Note:**

> prompt #16: "can you just kiss me? one last time? that's all i ask." from [this lil challenge](https://twitter.com/MINLlXR/status/1371111601135304706). 
> 
> original post: [twitter view](https://twitter.com/MINLlXR/status/1371467031170662401?s=20)

"Can you just kiss me?" Minho's hand searched on the wrinkly bed linen for the warmth of another body. He didn't even think about it twice. But it was cold and the bed was dipped only at the edge. He cursed under his breath for how his words sound, "One last time?" desperate, "That's all I ask."

Not the walls he was used to seeing, only one lamp switched on. It was always strange with Felix being restless in his arms, telling him the home he had to run was not his. But the bulb was burned out without warning. And Minho could always silence the words with a kiss.

Even the most repeated one, _"I don't think I can do this anymore."_ , and they would always come running to Minho's.

And Minho had thought the sex they had would clear out the ocean Felix had been drowning in. Or the emotions he fought against. He was so sure of the denial Felix had been in.

To him, it was obvious they were in love. The smile he was crowned when his tongue touched the right spot in Felix's mouth in the mornings... Sadness, he craved the most, was hidden in his saliva. It was stretched as a line that held them together for his next piece. Minho was used to feeling the circles of the rough skin in Felix's palms soothing his bare waist, but not the ones abandoning him in the dark.

_What a waste._

Felix texted when it poured rain and when his bathroom ceiling was leaking - some neighbor stalling the day to get it fixed. He was playing the strong, yet his voice told another story. His laugh felt sincere as it chimed in the most beautiful way next to the older. Minho wrote his bestsellers when Felix was deep into the slumber with past years' worries on his old couch. Yet the teapot on the stove grew colder.

Minho had his front door unlocked; Felix liked to sit on the dirty pavement far from it. The protagonist on the TV screamed in the dead silence of Felix's apartment instead of Minho wrapped in the sheets.

What a waste of years had been spent together, indeed.

"Minho." Felix looked around, his eyes fixed on the broken mirror that was hung on the top of his dresser. The reflection of his said _lover_ sent chills down his spine.

Maybe Minho could do this, carry on with whatever they had. Maybe he had thrown the other lamp on the bedside, a twin of the already lit one, to the mirror. But they had their time and made up when the mattress welcomed their clammy skin and was stained with sex-soaked bodies. He could try harder, then he would never leave the top of the shelves.

"Minho, it's time for you to go."

_Right?_

Felix cleared his throat, "It's almost 11."

"Yeah?" Minho forced a smile on his face, his hand searching the sheets went further to feel the tan skin, still pretty with the faint glow of other apartments outside, "What a perfect time to break up."

**Author's Note:**

> kudos & comments are much appreciated, they keep me motivated to do more ♡
> 
> find me! [twt](https://twitter.com/MINLlXR) & [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/20000915)


End file.
